Rainy Days
by SacredPint-Now
Summary: RyoSak short drabble. Its a rainy day and Ryoma not having a very good one. And whats this he's going to lose Sakuno to....HORIO!Whats Ryoma to do! Read , find out then review, and make me very happy. Oneshot.


HEY everyone, it's me ClIk…again. Yes I rewrote the story and I hope I doesn't sound like a wrote it in five minutes. Oh and sorry if Ryoma and Sakuno are OOC because I tried my best and both Ryoma and Sakuno are in grade 8.

hehe I almost forgot the Disclaimer.

Disclaimer: I sadly own nothing except for the idea of the story. But if I did Ryoma would be dating Sakuno by the end of the Rikkai Dai arc.

Legend:

_Italics-_Thoughts

Bold-Yelling

--...-- -Sound effect

and the lines mean that its a POV change

soo uhhhh hope you guys can follow along...and let the story begin

--Rainy Days--

__

'Ha, it's raining again'

Sakuno thought as she stepped out of Seigaku's front doors and opened her umbrella.

* * *

_'Damn it's still raining. I hate rainy days. Rainy days means no tennis practice, and no tennis ruins my whole day. God and on top of rain, my damn fangirls stole my jacket again!' _Ryoma thought angrily. He was not having a good day, first he woke up late and forgot his trusty cap and an umbrella at home when he was rushing to get to school on time. Just as he was walking through the gate he got mobbed by his fangirls and for the second time that month they ran off with his school jacket. But to top it all off he found out that Sakuno had a date with ...HORIO!

_'Of all people I'm going to lose __my__ Sakuno to Horio…Well I'll make sure that, that will never happen. Ugh just the thought of Horio with her scares me._' He thought as he changed his shoes _'Wait a minute when did Sakuno become mine argh! it must be the damn rain makin' me think weird things._' He thought as he walked out the front door and into the rain.

* * *

He saw Sakuno just turn the corner around the Seigaku gate. Ryoma ran to catch up with her getting totally soaked in the process.

" **OI SAKUNO! **" He called when he was a few steps behind her.

"H...Hai R..Ryoma-kun." said Sakuno as she turned around at the sound of her name. As soon as Ryoma saw her innocent looking face his mind went blank.

_'Crap argh what do I do, what do I say? Did I just yell Sakuno? Since when did I call her that?'_ Ryoma thought vigorously.

"Oh .. Ryoma-kun here" hold out her umbrella slightly "Come closer you'll catch a cold" Sakuno said with a light blush on her cheeks as she noticed Ryoma's shirt sticking to his perfectly molded chest and abs when Ryoma started to inch slowly closer to her...very slowly.

" I...uhh...h..how do I say this... " Ryoma stuttered._' What the hell why am I stuttering, Echizen Ryoma __The__ Prince of Tennis does not absolutely does not stutter. Okay Ryoma breathe'_ He thought as he took a deep breath. _'Do it Ryoma Just go for it'_ He mentally edge himself on. He took one more step closer and then...

--CLACK--

The sound of her umbrella hitting the wet pavement was all they heard as Sakuno closed her eyes and grabbing hold of the front of his soaked white school shirt trying to deepen the kiss as much as she could. A few seconds later Ryoma broke the kiss.

" I...I don't want to lose you" Ryoma said finally after a few moments of silence as he cast his gaze down to the floor.

"You'll never lose me ...Ryoma" Sakuno replied witha cheery smile as she placed a hand on his warm wet cheek. Ryoma gave her a warm smile.

"But...um.. Ryoma-kun" she brought her gaze down then back up to his face "Your kiss was ... Mada Mada Dane." Ryoma's facial expression showed nothing but pure shock. When he recovered from the shock his mouth twisted up into his infamous smirk.

" Well then... " Ryoma started " I guess I'll just have to practice" and with that he leaned in to capture her lips again.

_'I Love Rainy Days'_ He thought.

--End--

Well thats it the end on the story. The very first story I've completed yay! Oh and just so you know Horio asked Sakuno on a date to ask her for help on how to get Tomo to go out with him. So now that you've read the story just push the purple button. right down there. And I am truly sorry for the quick chance of POVs, but thats how the story flowed.


End file.
